


um krieg zu führen

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Lin Translates Stuff [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Translation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Oblivion, auf eine andere Art: Astoria Greengrass wählt ihre Seite, verbrennt das Paradies, und geht einen Deal mit dem Teufel ein.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Ginny Weasley
Series: Lin Translates Stuff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027299





	um krieg zu führen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to fight a war](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731865) by MedusaOfTheSpecies. 



Das Ende der Welt findet an einem Donnerstag statt.

* * *

Draco Malfoys Augen haben dunkle Schatten und dunkelviolette Schatten unter ihnen. Das ist das Erste, dass Astoria auffällt, als sie sich alle in ihrem Zugabteil versammeln — Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Tracey, Vincent und Gregory.

Sie flickten ziellos umher, diese grauen Augen, bis sie sie beim Stahren erwischen. “Was schaust du so, Greengrass?” hisst Draco leise und Astoria übersieht nicht, wie er seine Ärmel nach unten zieht, während er sie angewidert ansieht.

Hinter ihnen sitzt Daphne auf Theos Schoß und kichert über Pansys letztes Kommentar während sie genervte Blicke mit Tracy tauscht. Blaise und Theo flüstern miteinander, Schulter an Schulter, während Vincent und Greg, die mehr Muskeln als Hirn sind, Armdrücken.

Astoria sieht nicht weg, wird nicht von den Geräuschen des vollen Abteil abgelenkt. Das sind alles kindische Momente, aber hier zeigt sich Etwas sehr viel dunkleres auf. “Deine Augen. Du siehst müde aus.”

“Lass mich in Ruhe und schau weg, Greengrass,” schnappt Draco und dreht sich spitz um, um sich den anderen Jungen anzuschließen. “Ich komme sehr gut ohne deine verdammte Hilfe zurecht.”

Astoria zuckt mit den Schultern und dreht sich so, dass sie sich an das Glas des Abteiltür drückt, und dieses Mal landen ihre Augen auf Lovegood, Longbottom, und der weiblichen Weasley, Zauberstäbe in der Hand und die Augen leuchtend, bereits jetzt im Kampf gegen Menschen mit gebogenen Grinsen und die bald das Dunkle Mal auf ihren Unterarmen verstecken werden.

Auch jetzt kann sie ihre Augen nicht von der Situation nehmen. Einer Tragödie beim Entstehen zu beobachten ist eine groteske Sache.

* * *

Es war einmal, vor langer langer Zeit, vor Jahren, auf ihrer ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts, hatten sich die Schwestern gestritten, der Grund dafür bereits seit Langem vergessen, und Daphne hatte ihre Körpergröße voll ausgenutzt, und hatte höhnisch “Du bist keine Slytherin, und erst Recht nicht meine Schwester,” gesagt.

Der Witz an der Sache ist, dass Daphne in beiden Punkten unrecht hatte. Astoria ist beides, eine Greengrass und eine lauernde Schlange, die nur dann angreift, wenn sie sich sicher sind, dass sie Risiken und Konsequenzen es wert sein werden.

* * *

Es gibt keine Lichter mehr in Hogwarts. Die Carrows haben dass sichergestellt und als Astoria für das Willkommensfest am Slytherintisch sitzt, wird es nur noch schlimmer. Eine erdrückende Stille liegt in der Luft, wie die letzte Note eines Totenmarschs, die nicht los lässt, und Slytherin ist der einzige Tisch, an dem man noch lächeln auf den Gesichtern der Lernenden sehen kann, unabhängig davon, wie falsch sie sind. Wenn es ein Ding gibt, dass ein Slytherin weiß, wie man es tut, dann ist es Lügen und Verstellen. Wenn du eine Maske lange genug trägst, wird sie irgendwann echt.

Wenn die letzten Jahre schlimm waren, und das waren sie — besessene Lehrer mit finsteren Absichten; Todesser, die durch diese heiligen Hallen, die für das Lernen gedacht waren, laufen; Vorurteile, die von abwertenden Blicken und Flüstern zu Bedrohungen wurden — dann ist dieses Jahr der Höhepunkt.

Als Astoria während der Rede der Carrows zusammenzuckt — ganz unabhängig davon, wie viel Benimmunterricht sie auch nimmt, es ist unmöglich, die Menschlichkeit der Reaktion zu unterdrücken — muttert Daphne lautlos “Hör auf dich zu blamieren.”

Sag, was du willst, aber Astoria ist nicht der Meinung, dass der Besitz von Ehre peinlich ist. Sie zweifelt stark daran, dass ihre Schwester es ähnlich sieht, aber es gibt nur genug Platz in der Familie für eine Verräterin und Astoria wird ihre Schwester beschützen, ganz egal was es auch kostet.

* * *

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, der nie von Tageslicht berührt wird und die Kinder bekannt sind, für die Königreiche bekannt sind, die sie einmal bauen wollen, beobachtet Astoria das Geschehen. Sie beobachtet wie Daphne mit Theo bezüglich ihrer zukünftigen Verlobung flirtet; die Art und Weise, wie Pansy an allen Nähten platzt, als sie lauter und lauter wird, bei dem Versuch, den leeren Platz zu füllen; wie Vincent und Greg sich langsam ineinander verlieben; wie Draco mehr und mehr zusammenzuckt, selbst bei den leisesten Geräuschen. Blaise und Tracey gehen eine Nacht nach oben und kommen erst am nächsten Morgen wieder, müde, aber leuchtend mit kaum unterdrückter Freude.

Das Leben geht weiter, ganz egal wie dunkel die Welt auch ist, und Astoria weiß, dass sie nicht ihr ganzes Leben lang nur beobachten kann. Niemand kann die Welt retten; Astoria ist nicht idealistisch genug, um das zu leugnen, aber es gibt einen immer größer werdenden Teil von ihr, der bereit ist, eine Art Widerstandskämpfer zu werden, wenn sie dadurch gutgläubige Menschen vor diesen Ereignissen zu beschützen, und eine Slytherin ignoriert selten ihre Ziele.

* * *

_ Das Einzige, was für den Triumph des Bösen notwendig ist, ist das gute Menschen nichts tun. _

* * *

Letztendlich ist Ginevra Weasley, mit ihrem feurig rotem Haar und ihren wilden Augen, die Person, nach der Astoria sucht. Ginevra trägt, anders als die Anderen in Gryffindor, dunkle Magie wie ein Schutzschild, wie ein Schwert, wie ein Rätsel, das niemand lösen kann, mit sich herum. Astoria weiß nicht, was eine Weasley dazu gebracht hat, sich an die dunkelste aller Magien zu wenden, aber Hilflosigkeit liegt in der Luft, und Astoria denkt, dass sie es eher früher als später lernen wird, und die denkt auch, dass sie sie nicht dafür verurteilen wird. In einer Welt so dunkel wie dieser, muss jede Person selbst entscheiden, was und wer sie sein kann.

“Ginevra.” Astoria lässt all ihre Bücher im Zauberkunst Korridor in der Nähe des Mädchens fallen und sie tut so, als sei sie vollkommen damit beschäftigt, sie wieder aufzusammeln. Es ist ein alter, unkreativer Trick, aber er funktioniert jedes Mal.

Das Mädchen, muss man ihr anrechnen, zuckt nicht zusammen, als sie ihren Namen aus dem Mund eines Kindes von zwei Todessern hört. Sie sitzt stolz und tut so, als sei sie zu beschäftigt damit, ihr Buch zu lesen, und obwohl man auf ihrem Gesicht einen Ausdruck der Verwirrung erahnen kann, ist er verschwunden sobald Astoria ihn erblickt.

“Ja?” Das Flüstern ist beinahe nur ein Hiss. Astoria erinnert das unerklärlicherweise and Daphne und schüttelt ihren Kopf, um diesen Gedanken loszuwerden. Daphne würde ihr Leben nie für jemanden außer sich selbst oder Theo, während Ginevra ihr ganzes selbst für eine Revolution her gibt, an die die meisten es nicht wagen zu glauben. Es gibt hier viele Wege, mutig zu sein.

Astoria hört für eine Sekunde auf, so zu tun, als würde sie ihre Bücher sammeln und bewegt sich nicht. Dieser Moment hat etwas Endgültiges, eine Seite auszuwählen, in dem vollen Wissen, dass du in jedem Fall die Konsequenzen deiner Handlungen fühlen wirst. “Was hälst du von der Idee, eine Spionin zu haben?”

Ginevra stoppt ihre Bewegungen nicht, und blättert träge eine Seite weiter. “Bietest du an? Es gibt nämlich keinen Weg zurück, falls du diese Rolle einnimmst. Die Carrows werden keine Sekunde zögern, dich zu töten, falls sie dich erwischen, und ich verspreche dir dass, falls du mich verrätst, verspreche ich dir, dass ich das ebenso tun werde.”

“Ja.” Astoria wartet einen Schlag, bevor sie fortfährt. “Aber ich habe Bedingungen, bei denen ich nicht verhandeln werde. Ich kann nur so viel Wert sein, wie du es zulässt.”

Und Ginevra — eine bettelarme Weasley, eine aufsteigende Heldin, Harry Potters Freundin — sieht auf Astoria — eine zukünftige Erbin und Mitglied der Adligen Achtundzwanzig — hinab und grinst, als würde Astoria ihr nicht einen Deal anbieten, der den Ausgang der Revolution, die sie und andere Schüler gerade planen, entscheiden könnte. “Ich höre zu, Greengrass. Du hast eine Minute, um mich zu überzeugen.”   
Es gibt einige Dinge, die Astoria sagen könnte, so viele Entschuldigungen liegen auf ihrer Zunge. Sie nimmt den Rest ihrer Bücher und setzt sich neben Ginevra. Ihr Mund bewegt sich kaum, während sie vortäuscht, zu lesen. “Ich bin eine Slytherin. Wenn der Dunkle Lord gewinnt, kann ich weiterleben. Ich bin ein Vollblut, ein Mitglied der Adligen Achtundzwanzig und ich werde wahrscheinlich in eine lieblose Ehe mit einem Mann, den ich kaum kenne gezwungen, um die nächste Generation Vollblut Kinder zu erziehen.”

Ginevra erhebt nicht einmal ihre Augenbraue in Mitleid. “Du wirst es überleben”, sagt sie sorglos und wirft ihr Haar so über ihre Schulter, dass es Astoria dabei erwischt. “Gib mir einen Grund, warum ich dir genug vertrauen sollte, um dir zu erlauben, für mich zu spionieren.”

Es gibt die Option, Ginevra zu erinnern, dass sie keine Wahl hat, aber Astoria kennt Stolz. Gryffindors sterben für ihre Werte, und sie sterben kämpfend, mit oder ohne Spione. Ginny und alle hinter ihr würden die Welt in Flammen stecken bevor sie ihre Moral verraten.

Stattdessen denkt Astoria an ihre Familie und die Art und Weise, wie scheußlich deren Vorurteile auf ihrer Zunge schmecken. Sie denkt an gestohlene Sonnenuntergänge und Hogwarts, von Sternen beleuchtet, während sie auf dem Astronomieturm sitzt. Der Dunkle Lord will alles Licht aus ihrer Welt stehlen, aber sie wird ihn nicht damit durchkommen lassen. 

“Ich werde so oder so leben, egal wer gewinnt, oder verliert, je nachdem, wie du es siehst”, antwortet Astoria leise, ihre Stimme gefüllt mit Passion für all die Dinge, die sich nicht verlieren kann, und die, für die sie lange genug leben will, um sie zu sehen. Es gibt nichts, was sie mehr braucht als Ginevras Glauben an ihre Worte und die Wahrheit dahinter, dass dies keine Täuschung ist. “Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich keine Version vorziehe. Manche Menschen sorgen sich zu viel. Ich glaube, dass nennt man Liebe, und ich bin einer von diesen. Ich bin bereit, mein Leben für diese Welt zu geben.”

Und für das erste Mal, seit dieses Gespräch begonnen hat, sieht Ginevra ihr in die Augen. Astoria fragt sich, ob ihre Augen auch so gefoltert aussehen, ob sie auch zu alt für diese Welt wirkt. Ist es das, was diese Welt mit Menschen wie ihnen tut, mit verlorenen Mädchen, und mit wilden.

“Willkommen in der Rebellion.” Ginevra reißt eine Seite heraus und schreibt etwas auf den Rand, ihre Handschrift krakelig, aber lesbar. “Ich habe einen Schwur, den du leisten musst, und du kannst mir deine Bedingungen auflisten, Astoria Greengrass. Wir sehen uns später.

Das Papier hat einen Ort auf ihm, und so etwas wie Hoffnung macht sich in Astorias Magen breit. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, hat sie eine Chance, dabei zu helfen, die Welt zu retten, bevor sie der Rettung unwürdig wird.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe keine offizielle deutsche Version von dem Term "Sacred Twenty-Eight", also habe ich meine eigene gemacht.


End file.
